The present invention relates generally to refrigerated cabinets of the type used in commercial application for housing containers of frozen confection to be hand dipped. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved canopy for a dipping cabinet.
Typically, refrigerated dipping cabinets are horizontal cabinets having a front wall, a back wall, and end walls, all of the same height. The four walls define an open compartment for housing the containers of frozen confection, to be served, for example not only ice cream, but also frozen yogurt, sherbet, sorbet and the like. The walls are commonly of the xe2x80x9ccold wallxe2x80x9d type having interior and exterior sheet metal skins surrounding a thermally insulating core wherein refrigerant tubing is mounted to the reverse side of the inner sheet metal skin. Cold refrigerant is circulated through the refrigerant tubing to cool the interior skin, while heat is transferred from the product to the cold interior skin of the surrounding walls by radiation and conduction to ensure a stable stratification of cold, dense air is maintained within the cabinet. This thermal stability, which improves with the depth of the tank, is essential to maintain the proper consistency and quality of the frozen product.
Generally, to comply with safety and health codes, dipping cabinets are provided with a tent-like canopy supported atop the four walls of the cabinet. Customers can view the product through a window provided in the front wall of the canopy on the front, that is customer side, of the cabinet. Additionally, the canopy has a rear wall having a service access on the back side, that is server side, of the cabinet. Generally, these canopies are constructed with a single pane glass front window and a rear lid of a thermally formed clear acrylic or polycarbonate-type plastic sheet. The individual serving the customer accesses the frozen confection for scooping through the service access provided in the rear wall on the server side of the canopy. A cover, typically either a hinged lid or a pair of sliding doors, is provided for closing the service access when access is not being made to the interior of the canopied cabinet.
In low temperature refrigerated cabinets, such as dipping cabinets, the product fill line is customarily several inches below the top edge of the cabinet. This open volume is necessary to provide space for a layer of cold refrigerated air over the top of the frozen product to protect the product from the warm ambient air in the store. However, because the product is recessed somewhat below the top edge of the cabinet, customers can not ready view the product through the front window in the canopy of the cabinet, particularly product stored in the front region of the cabinet interior.
In operation, a certain amount of moist, warm ambient air will inevitably enter the cabinet from the store through the service access when open. Frost formation occurs when this moist, warm air contacts the cold wall on the cabinet interior, particularly on the upper portion of the cabinet bounding the space forming the open volume above the food product. Often, a plurality of detachable frost shields, comprising substantially planar panels, are mounted to the upper interior wall of the cabinet to provide a removal surface on which the frost can collect, rather than collecting directly on the cabinet interior walls. To defrost the cabinet, the frost shields are removed from the cabinet and the frost thereon readily removed, typically by contacting the frost with hot water.
It is an object of one aspect of the present invention to provide a refrigerated cabinet having a canopy with an improved lighting arrangement.
In accordance with the present invention, a refrigerated cabinet having a refrigerated interior covered by a canopy is provided with a lamp for illuminating the cabinet interior, the lamp being disposed externally of said canopy.